Fire That Brightens Your Heart
by Inumaru12
Summary: Ace prays for Luffy and his Nakama to be safe, not knowing that they are having a bad day, and brightens their hearts. One-Shot.


**Title: ****Fire that brightens your heart**

**Summery: **Ace prays for Luffy and his Nakama to be safe, not knowing that they are having a bad day, and brightens their hearts.

**Warnings: **Slight religiousness I guess.

"Talking"

'_Thinking/Praying'_

**Fire that brightens your heart**

Ace sat in a chair on White beard's ship and currently wondering how his little brother and his crew were doing. He was immensely proud of his brother of becoming a pirate and getting a capable crew and getting stronger.

But as strong and capable as Luffy was, it was Ace's job as a big brother to worry about his little brother. But what could Ace do when Luffy was thousands of miles, and counting, away? A sudden thought entered his mind.

Prayers.

He had heard when he was younger that if you put your whole heart into a prayer that who ever you would be praying to that they would receive it, even Kami-Sama.

Ace intertwined his hands together and bowed his head.

'_Dear Kami-Sama, please protect my __Otouto and his Nakama. Let them be safe, healthy, and happy. Amen.' _ Thought Ace.

"Hey Ace, what are you doing? You're missing the poker game!" Shouted one of his crewmates.

"Right! I'll be right there!" Ace yelled back as he got up, hoping his message reached to his Otouto and his Nakama.

**O**n Going Merry, things were not well.

Luffy was bored of no adventure for a while and seemed to annoy everyone so he went to sulk on the ram's head.

Zoro was disappointed in his last fight he had and was working out even harder then ever.

Nami was working on a map and was currently stuck and frustrated.

Usopp and Chopper had a fight and were currently not talking together.

Sanji was angry with Franky for barging in the kitchen while he was cooking, and Franky was angry with Sanji for not letting him get some soda.

Robin was frustrated when she couldn't figure out the next couple of lines in her book of ancient text.

Suddenly, everyone felt sudden warmth in their hearts, as it lifted their spirits and pushed all the negative feelings and thoughts.

Luffy couldn't help but feel excited as he felt the thrill of adventure enter and course through him. Adventure was waiting for him just around the corner.

Zoro felt his strength suddenly grow as the fire burned in his heart. Zoro continued rigorously with his training, with a grin on his face.

Nami gave a gasp and smiled happily as she finally found what to put down on her map. She began to scribble away with her heart burning brightly.

Usopp and Chopper felt their anger for the other disappear and they apologized to each other. Shortly after, Usopp began to tell a story of him defeating fifty thousand men with only one exploding star. He had Chopper gaping with awe and amazement.

Sanji seemed to cool down and let Franky grab couple of sodas and Franky said that whatever Sanji was cooking smelled good. That seemed to get Sanji into an even better mood and as Franky left the kitchen he could hear Sanji humming lightly.

Robin was happily surprised when the next few lines in her book became so easily clear to her. As she continued to read she had a small smile on her face.

Luffy had felt this warmness in his heart before and was especially pleased at the timing.

'_Thank you Niichan.' _Luffy thought as he stared out into the endless sea.

**A**ce was playing cards when he suddenly heard a voice in his head.

_'Thank you Niichan.' _

Ace blinked, and then grinned to him self, raising some eyebrows from his crewmates.

_'Anytime Otouto, anytime.'_

**Owari**

**Inumaru: **I don't know how I keep getting ideas at two in the f-ing morning but I do. And it's actually not yaoi for once! (GASP!) Anyway, if you like yaoi go ahead and read my other stories please!!!

**Kami-Sama: **Kami means God, Sama is usually used for a high level of respect like Lord or something

**Niichan: **Older Brother

**Otouto: **Younger brother

**Nakama: **Special friend/ Family, It generally means someone your very close to that you consider family

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
